Naissance d'une Mort
by Ally Ashes
Summary: Ficlet. Un rien aurait pu faire basculer le sort du monde. Une main tendue, une parole. Personne n'a agit. La Mort était née.


_Une très brève histoire née d'une interrogation: est-ce une folie constante qui a créé Voldemort, ou un cumul de petites choses ? La naissance d'un monstre n'est jamais aussi simple qu'on veut bien le dire. Pour aller plus loin: et si c'était arrivé à un autre élève ? Chacun sa réponse..._

_Sans aucune prétention: bonne lecture !_

* * *

_  
_

Au premier coup, il se laissa tomber à terre. C'était devenu un reflexe : se recroqueviller en boule, protéger sa tête et surtout ses mains, ne pas pleurer trop tôt.

Au deuxième coup il s'imagina ailleurs. Il n'était plus dans ce couloir sombre, entouré de cinq Serpentards plus vieux que lui, il n'était plus à Poudlard mais loin, très loin. Il s'imaginait voler par-dessus la forêt interdite, atterrir dans une clairière où il pouvait s'étendre, les bras en croix, et regarder le ciel.

Il sentait les chocs, la pointe d'une chaussure dans son dos, quelqu'un qui essayait de le tourner pour le frapper au visage, mais la douleur ne l'atteignait pas. Elle reviendrait plus tard, lorsqu'il réintègrerait son corps, elle ne lui faisait pas peur. Autant ne pas y penser pour l'instant. Il lui fallait se concentrer, imaginer l'odeur et le contact de l'herbe humide sous sa nuque, entre ses doigts, contre ses mollets.

Allongé dans la clairière, ses cheveux bruns ondulant doucement, il entendait les insultes qu'ils proféraient, mais elles étaient étouffées, lointaines, comme un écho que porte le vent. _« Moins-que-rien ». « Sang impur ». « Lèche-bottes » « Fils de demi-troll »._ Chaque mot amplifiait sa colère. Il aurait voulu leur rendre coup pour coup. Il l'avait fait par le passé, lorsqu'il appartenait à un autre monde. Les enfants Moldus savaient ce dont il était capable et ils évitaient toute confrontation : il était celui qui parle aux serpents, celui qui fait des choses bizarres. Mais ici il ne faisait peur à personne.

Ici il n'était que l'orphelin, le solitaire, un petit garçon rendu chétif par des années de mauvais traitements, le petit protégé de Dumbledore. Tout ça le transformait en une proie rêvée pour les brutes : pas d'ami pour le protéger, pas de parents à qui raconter ses souffrances. Il aurait pu se confier à son mentor, mais cela n'aurait fait qu'attiser les rancunes. Et puis il n'était pas sûr que le vieux professeur lui vienne en aide.

Un gémissement lui échappa en réponse à un coup plus vicieux, lui rappelant que son corps était toujours sur les pierres glacées d'un couloir, et que seul son esprit s'était échappé. Il n'y avait personne pour le sauver. Comme toutes les autres fois ils le menaceraient de pires représailles s'il en parlait aux professeurs. Il allait devoir cacher les traces de coups à ses camarades, ou bien il devrait dire à Madame Pomfresh qu'il avait manqué la marche de l'escalier et était tombé. Comme si c'était crédible… Mieux valait sans doute croire que les élèves étaient de parfaits enfants. Couvrir les écarts, se taire. Ils fonctionnaient aussi comme ça, à l'orphelinat.

Il était temps de commencer à pleurer. En général, ça leur donnait la satisfaction du travail bien fait. Ils allaient se contenter de quelques dernières bourrades, peut-être un crachat ou deux, et puis ils partiraient en ricanant.

Pourquoi était-il venu dans cette école ? Il n'était pas si mal, avant. Il n'avait pas à subir tout ça au moins. Il n'aurait jamais dû écouter Dumbledore. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui faire confiance… Pourtant il lui avait obéit aveuglément, abandonnant les larcins, devenant un des meilleurs élèves. Depuis des mois il avait essayé de gagner son respect. Ça n'avait fait qu'attiser leur haine.

Enfin, il entendit les voix qui s'éloignaient. Il regagna son corps meurtri et prit quelques courtes respirations pour soulager ses côtes. Il entrouvrit les yeux pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien partis, puis déplia doucement ses membres. Sa main saisit sa baguette, comme pour demander à la plume de phénix qu'elle contenait un peu de chaleur, et la serra avec force.

Il leur en voulait, à tous. A ses parents de l'avoir abandonné, à Dumbledore de lui avoir fait miroiter une vie meilleure, à ceux qui avaient peur de lui et à ceux qui n'avaient pas assez peur. Les sorciers n'étaient pas des gens meilleurs : ils mentaient, frappaient, volaient, tout comme les Moldus. Il avait cru à cette promesse et la découverte de la réalité était plus douloureux que tout ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire subir.

Alors il n'allait pas être meilleur que les autres, même pour plaire à Dumbledore. Il voulait juste avoir du plaisir, et les seuls instants où il avait ressenti quelque chose qui y ressemblait étaient lorsqu'il avait un peu de pouvoir sur les autres. Dans ces instants, personne ne cherchait à lui nuire. Au contraire, certains s'étaient montrés soumis à lui lorsqu'il avait montré son faible pouvoir. C'était là qu'il trouverait une issue à sa vie. Chaque coup lui en donnait un peu plus la force, chaque frustration l'amenait un peu plus vers une certitude. A partir de cet instant, il allait laisser grandir ce noyau de colère et de frustration.

Un jour il leur montrerait sa différence. Un jour il ne serait plus l'orphelin, la bête étrange, le souffre-douleur. Un jour on tremblerait devant son nom. Il allait rendre coup pour coup.

Un jour, Tom Riddle serait la Mort.

_Fin_


End file.
